Dimentio's past
by Acro111
Summary: Side story to why Luigi doesn't make a move on Daisy, Someone asked for the past of my OC that wasn't Dimentio became obbsessed with power and killed every one. It's NOT one of those. It's diffirent and silightly OOC


The Dark it embraced him like an old friend.

He felt like he was floating, just floating, in one spot as the darkness surrounded him.

The dark could be his twin, his best friend, it could be him.

But he knew he was the only one of his kind since Count took away all that mattered.

His Father.

His kingdom.

His sister.

He missed her so much. All of them really but he missed his sister the most.

She was his friend, his sanity, his….

But that was all in the past, Count killed her along with the rest of them.

He remembered they way his sister laughed, the way she sat reading her favorite book, which he had written.

The book he wrote was for fun. He didn't actually think it would be the demise of everything.

He remembered the way she looked at him when she fell and he was too late to catch her. He remembered that day all to well.

_Dimentio woke to the moon shining bright down on the castle that would one day be his._

_He got up and got dress in his usual black suit. _

_He walked out on his balcony and breathed in fresh air. Being Sixteen never felt so good._

_He felt older and more… what was the word he was looking for._

_Never mind he thought._

_Looking down he saw his sister in the garden._

_Demina, his younger sister was looking at a rose._

_Her favorites. He thought._

_She must've felt him looking at her for she turned around and looked up at him._

_She waved and mouthed Happy birthday Dimentio._

_He grinned, Demina, known as Alley to her people, was two years younger and looked like their mother who passed away a little more than three years ago._

_Dimentio walked down to the dining hall, where his father was already eating._

_Typical. He thought._

_Their Father, King Dement, sat at the end of the table looking over a letter of some sort._

_Dimentio sat to his right._

"_Morning Father." he said as the servants brought him breakfast._

"_Good Morning Dimentio, Happy Birthday. The town People have all sent you something, I'll have someone take them to your room." His father said not looking up as he read the letter over his glasses._

_If there's one thing Dimentio didn't like it was that someone had to do something for him._

_He wanted to do something for himself every now and then._

_Demina walked in and sat across from him._

"_Good morning father, good morning Dimentio." she said before turning to her notes that she had taken on the rose bush._

"_Demina no notes at the table." Dement said without looking up._

_Demina sighed dramatically and put the notes away._

_After breakfast they watched as servants opened Dimentio's presents for him._

_He flinched as they did so. He didn't like the idea of servants._

_He'd outlaw it when he was king._

_But for now he had to watch as they undid every thing._

_He got books, clothes, and other unique stuff that merchants made, his father gave him a new set on pens and book making utensils, and Demina gave him a book that had a Ruby in the center of it._

_When he looked at her she just nodded._

_He opened it and inside was drawings of the family and other things._

_One thing Dimentio can't do is draw._

_His sister could draw as though it was a picture._

_He loved her drawings and could stare at them all day._

_There was a note on the inside it read:_

_I might be mad you sent me away that_

_one year but I made a new friend and_

_I got to go out of the castle. I drew all_

_that I remember from there, and _

_something's here._

_P.S. check out the last page._

_He turned to the last page._

_On it was a picture of the four of them._

_Their mother was standing next to their Father and they beamed proudly down at two small children. One was a boy, himself and he was holding a smaller child in his arms, Demina._

_They all looked happy on the motionless picture._

_He got up and hugged his sister._

"_Thank you." he whispered._

_1234567890 (I'm too lazy for a line break)_

_Later Dimentio was sitting on his bed flipping through the pages of the book Demina gave him._

_A rose, a dark horse, a grave, the market square, mother, father, the lord and his son they met when they were six and four, the garden, the moon on a Moon Festival day,._

_A loud crash made him jump._

_He made his way to the throne room where the noise had come from._

_A man in a top hat and cape had the King by the neck._

_He had blue skin and blue hair._

"_Have you seen her shouted Count Bleck?!" the being shouted._

_His father shook his head and went limp._

_No he thought._

_He remembered writing something about Count Bleck._

_Demina walked in through the other door._

_Burst through it was more like it._

_Hs gasped when she saw father lying there._

"_Count Bleck has had enough of this dimension." Bleck said as he rose into the air._

_Swinging his staff the world started to rumble._

_Bleck disappeared. The ground began to split between Demina and Dimentio._

"_Demina!" He shouted._

_But she was frozen in fear, her eye turned white and she screamed._

_Dimentio saw the ground around her falling._

"_Demina! Jump!" he said getting her attention._

_She carefully walked towards the edge, the trembles got more violent, screams from the town people reached their ears._

_She looked at him her eyes wide with fear. The ground fell and Dimentio looked over the edge to see his sister looking up at him, sheer terror was on her face as she screamed his name._

_It was forever lodged in his head and would never forget the way she looked._

_The trembling stopped, the screams stopped, no one else was there._

_He carefully navigated his way down to where Demina landed._

_She laid there in a crumpled heap of rock and blood._

"_No." he said not believing what he was seeing._

_He ran over to her and lifted her head._

_She coughed and opened her eyes._

_She whispered his name, "Dimentio." and went limp._

"_No. No. Nonononononono. NO!" he screamed._

_As her laid her back down and buried her in the rock he swore he would fix this, he'd make a perfect world, for his sister and all of those who were lost._

Now here he was broken, defeated, lost, dead.

"I will avenge your death Demina." he said before, like his father and his sister before him, went limp.

A single word echoed in the darkness. And that word was:

"Ciao."


End file.
